En el país de las maravillas
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Adaptación del cuento de Lewis Carroll. Mikey conoce el país de las maravillas... pero para regresar a casa deberá ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.
1. La madriguera de… ¿La tortuga?

**En el país de las maravillas**

_1 -La madriguera de… ¿La tortuga?_

Miguel Ángel empezaba a cansarse de estar sentado con Leonardo bajo la sombra del árbol sin tener nada que hacer, había lanzado rápidas miradas al libro que su hermano leía en voz alta:

-Bushido significa, literalmente, "modos militares de caballero"; es decir, las maneras que los nobles contendientes debían observar en su vida como en su vocación. Era un Código no escrito de principios morales que debían cumplir los nobles guerreros y en el que eran instruidos. Consistía en algunas máximas transmitidas en forma oral, y en algunas ocasiones de la pluma de algún sabio guerrero… - Mikey bufó, Leo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - Miguel Ángel… -advirtió.

-Te estoy oyendo…-contestó sin ganas Mike.

Llevaban una semana en la Granja de Casey, el maestro Splinter consideró que necesitaban vacaciones luego de que sus hijos por poco destruyeran la guarida: entre las acrobacias de Miguel Ángel con la patineta, Donatello explotando su laboratorio a cada rato y las peleas entre Leonardo y Raphael, no encontraba el momento adecuado para relajarse y meditar… vivir con cuatro tortugas adolescentes, y además varones, no era fácil. Llamó a Abril en cuanto decidió que ya tenía bastante de tanto escándalo y, con ayuda de Casey, organizaron el viaje a la Granja. Sobra decir lo emocionados que se pusieron los cuatro.

Apenas llegaron cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo: Abril y Donnie se dedicaban a recolectar muestras y a observar la flora y fauna de los alrededores, Raph y Casey exploraban buscando aventuras, el Sensei al fin podía meditar sin interrupciones en el granero y Leo entrenaba y leía por los alrededores…Mikey por lo general siempre tenía algo qué hacer o algún lugar al que curiosear, pero ese día no tenía ganas de eso por lo que estaba sentado sobre la rama de aquel árbol escuchando aburrido a su querido hermano mayor, con el pequeño Klunk dormitando a su lado.

-Las virtudes del Código Bushido fueron las siguientes: La Rectitud, El Valor, La Benevolencia, La Cortesía, La Sinceridad, El Honor y El Deber. Constituyen la guía moral de estos nobles guerreros: "Sed fieles a él y vuestro honor crecerá. Rompedlo, y vuestro nombre será denostado por las generaciones venideras…" –Continuaba Leo entretenido…hasta que sintió el pie de su hermanito cerca de su cabeza. Suspiró –Miguel Ángel, tú mismo me pediste leer en voz alta ¿Podrías poner atención?

-¡Creí que estabas leyendo un libro de poesía! – se quejó Mikey.

-Eso fue hace dos días, hoy tocó al azar leer el código de honor del bushido – explicó Leo.

- ¿Al azar?

-Saben que me gusta mucho leer por eso traje unos cuantos libros, pero me es difícil escoger cuál leer en el momento, así que los agarró al azar, se lo dejó a la suerte…

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que si hubieras tomado uno de los libros de ingeniería de Don lo habrías leído solo porque salió?

-Sí –contestó con simpleza. Estaba por continuar su lectura en silencio cuando escuchó a su hermano quejarse.

-¡Aay, que aburrido! ¡¿Cómo puedo poner atención si ese libro no tiene dibujos?!

-Mikey, no todos son como en las historietas – dijo Leo con una sonrisa –además, los mejores libros que hay no tienen dibujos, así estimulan la imaginación…aunque de eso tienes demasiado.

-Sabes, en mi mundo ideal los libros tendrían muchos dibujos…-dijo Miguel con voz soñadora acariciando tras las orejas a su mascota. Leo solo rió.

-¿Tu mundo? Ya me imagino cómo sería ese mundo tuyo… un completo disparate.

-¡Tienes razón, viejo! – dijo Mike con una gran sonrisa. Leo solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lectura. Miguel Ángel se recargó sobre el árbol y tomó a Klunk elevándolo a la altura de sus ojos – Sabes Klunk, Leo tiene razón, mi mundo sería un disparate…todo sería lo que no es y al revés, lo que es no sería y lo que no podría ser sí sería – el minino lo veía atentamente con la cabeza ladeada– algo así como Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¡Imagínate Klunk! –dijo divertido.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vio algo a unos metros a uno de sus hermanos. No había nada de extraño en eso, ni tampoco le extrañó oír a su hermano decir apresuradamente "¡Oh, por dios, es tarde! ¡Tarde!" y desapareciendo en el bosque, dio un vistazo hacia Leo, el cual seguía leyendo absorto, y bajó con cuidado del árbol con la intención de buscar a su hermano.

En minutos le dio alcance, percatándose de que era Raphael. Al verlo no pudo contener una carcajada: su hermano más rudo estaba vestido ridículamente con un chaleco rojo y pantalones grises, tenía su bandana puesta y miraba aterrado un reloj de bolsillo.

-¡Viejo! Jajajajajajaja ¡¿Qué onda con tu ropa?! - Mikey no podía parar de reír, y estaba esperando que su temperamental hermano le gritara y tratara de golpearlo para callarlo, pero lo único que escuchaba de su parte era "¡_Ya es muy tarde! ¡Tardísimo! ¡Me voy, Me voy, me voy!"_ y se alejó presuroso. Confundido por su reacción Miguel Ángel corrió tras él, hacia la carretera _"¡Qué raro! ¿Para qué se le hace tarde?"_

-¡Ey, Raphael espera! – gritaba, Raph lo regresó a ver y paró abruptamente, Mikey también se detuvo a su lado.

-¡Oh, que la…! ¡Deja de seguirme! – Gritó Raphael molesto - ¡Te digo que tengo prisa! Aléjate, llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

-¿Tarde para qué? –preguntó confundido el menor de los quelonios.

-¡Qué te importa, metiche! – Contestó de mala forma la tortuga mirando el reloj - ¡Ya es tarde, muy tarde! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti! –Siguió corriendo con Mikey pisándole los talones. Sin parar siquiera y sin duda se metió en una alcantarilla que estaba al lado del camino, oculta entre los arbustos. Miguel Ángel se detuvo.

-Qué lugar tan raro para una alcantarilla –se dijo - ¿Qué habrá para que Raphita lleve prisa? Mmmm, tal vez una fiesta… ¡Eso es! Seguramente él y Casey se van a colar a una fiesta clandestina, que malos son por no invitar – un poco indignado Mike se acercó y asomó, estaba muy oscura, ni siquiera podía ver el fondo –está muy oscuro… bueno ya qué, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme no nada más ese par –decidido se metió a la alcantarilla, notando con asombró que no estaba profunda. Caminó con una mano en la pared, pues estaba más oscuro de lo que pensaba, apenas si podía ver su mano enfrente.

Al principió la alcantarilla se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, torciendo bruscamente hacia abajo… tan inesperadamente que Mikey no tuvo tiempo de pensar en detenerse, y se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo, gritando con sorpresa.

-"¿_O el pozo es en verdad muy profundo, o estoy cayendo muy despacio?"_ – se preguntaba la joven tortuga, ya que mientras descendía podía sentir que había algunas cosas a su alrededor que caían en cámara lenta pero no podía asegurar nada- "_En que lugares se va a meter Raphael…_"- Intentó mirar hacia abajo y ver a dónde iría a parar, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir más allá, con cautela alargó la mano hacia lo que parecía una lámpara de mesa… el túnel se ilumino y observó con asombroso el lugar: las paredes del pozo parecían cubiertas de armarios y estantes llenos de libros, aquí y allá vio mapas y cuadros colgados. Cogió, a su paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía "MERMELADA DE NARANJA", pero vio, con desencanto, que estaba vacío. No le pareció bien tirarlo al fondo, por miedo a matar a alguien que anduviera por abajo, y se las arregló para dejarlo en otro de los estantes mientras seguía descendiendo. Mesas, sillas, mecedoras, relojes, una que otra chimenea e incluso vio un piano…

-"¡Vaya!" - pensó Mike- ¡Después de una caída como ésta, rodar por las escaleras me parecerá algo sin importancia! ¡Qué valiente me encontrarían todos! ¡Ni siquiera me quejaría aunque me cayera del tejado!"

Abajo, abajo, abajo. ¿No acabaría nunca de caer?

-Me gustaría saber cuánto he descendido ya -dijo en voz alta-. Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la tierra… ¿A cuántas millas había dicho Don? –Suspiró –Ojalá le hubiera puesto atención a eso… ¡A lo mejor caigo a través de toda la tierra! ¡Qué divertido sería salir donde vive esta gente que anda cabeza abajo! Pero entonces tendré que preguntarles el nombre del país. Disculpe, señora, ¿Estamos en Nueva Zelanda o en China?

Y mientras decía estas palabras, ensayó una reverencia con diversión. ¡Reverencias mientras caía por el aire! ¡Qué locura!

-Jajajajajajaja, a lo mejor así no grita al verme y solo se va corriendo en silencio…como si fuera normal ver a una tortuga gigante caminando y hablando como si nada…tendré que conseguir ropa para cubrirme.

Abajo, abajo, abajo. No había otra cosa que hacer y Miguel empezó enseguida a hablar otra vez… no soportaba el silencio por mucho tiempo.

-¡Pobre Klunk! Me echará mucho de menos, espero que se acuerden de alimentarlo…- en este punto comenzó a bostezar medio dormido ya, a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando de pronto….¡Cataplum! Cayó sobre ramas y hojas secas. La caía había terminado.

Mikey no sufrió el menor daño, como comprobó con alivio, y se levantó de un salto. Miró hacia arriba pero estaba nuevamente oscuro. Ante él se abría otro largo pasadizo y alcanzó a ver a Raphael que se alejaba a toda prisa. El quelonio de bandana anaranjada ya estaba harto de tanto misterio, ya lo escucharía ese hermano suyo… Seguramente que todo era una broma. Sin un momento que perder y sin vacilar echó a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Raphael, espera! Tu bromita no es divertida…

-¡Joder! – Exclamó molesto la tortuga de rojo sin dejar de correr -¡¿Otra vez tú?! Te dije que me dejarás en paz, que se me hace tarde.

Iba casi pisándole los talones pero cuando dobló una esquina no vio a su temperamental hermano mayor por ningún lado. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo. Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, y cuando Mikey hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, se dirigió tristemente al centro de la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para salir de allí.

De repente se encontró ante una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo. No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que debía corresponder a una de las puertas del vestíbulo.

-Ok, Miguel, piensa…esta llave es muy pequeña para que abra una de estas puertas… así que hay que buscar una puerta con una cerradura pequeña –silenció de su parte - ¿Una puerta con una mini cerradura? ¡Por dios! Eso es imposible no puede… - de pronto vio una cortinilla a lado de una de las puertas, y detrás de ella había una puertecita tan pequeña que solo un ratón entraría por ahí. Probó la llave de oro en la cerradura, y notó que ajustaba bien - Parece que sí existe una cerradura así de pequeña.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que daba al jardín más maravilloso que podía imaginar, alcanzó a ver a Raphael alejándose a través del jardín. Contrariado se alejó un poco, sin dejar de observarla…

-Esto no es normal, no es para nada normal – se dijo – Es imposible que Raph entrara por esta puerta, apenas si entra mi cabeza y él en definitiva no podría pasar…-se quedó pensando un momento, cuando de pronto le vino la idea – esto se parece mucho a ese cuento, el de Alicia… Pero yo no caí en una madriguera de ningún conejo, solo seguí al cabeza dura de Raphael por la alcantarilla…un Raphael que vestía chaqueta y pantalones ¡aah! ¿Será posible que exista el país de las maravillas?... aunque pensándolo bien, ya hemos viajado al espacio y a varios mundos y a través del tiempo, podría ser posible…

Miguel Ángel pensó en la posibilidad de la existencia de ese mundo, tal vez había caído por un portal multidimensional sin querer y ahora estaba ahí…posiblemente el Raphael que siguió no era su verdadero hermano. Pensaba seriamente en buscar una salida para regresar…pero la curiosidad y la emoción eran demasiado grandes en Mikey y prefirió explorar ese mundo.

-Bueno pues, si esto es como el cuento debe de haber una botellita con el líquido que me encogerá –

Dando vueltas por la habitación buscó la dichosa poción, encontrándola sobre la mesa, alrededor del cuello de la botella había una etiqueta de papel con la palabra «BEBEME» hermosamente impresa en grandes y coloridas letras.

-¡Sí, esta es! –Dijo triunfalmente – Aunque para estar seguro… -inspeccionó la botella con la intención de encontrar alguna advertencia de peligro, incluso lo olfateo para asegurarse de que no fuera veneno. Donatello tenía la costumbre de tener sustancias tóxicas en su laboratorio y, aunque estaban debidamente etiquetadas, sus hermanos le habían insistido hasta el cansancio el que revisará las botellas, y se le había quedado de costumbre. Además, Leo le contaba cuentos de niños que se habían quemado, o habían sido devorados por bestias feroces u otras cosas desagradables, sólo por no haber querido recordar los consejos que las personas que buscaban su bien les habían inculcado.

Al no encontrar ninguna advertencia se atrevió a darle una probadita al contenido de la botella, el líquido era transparente y un poco espeso como la miel, su sabor era dulce, algo así como caramelo y vainilla. Con rapidez tomó la llave de la mesita y volvió a darle un sorbo al dulce líquido. No le pasaría lo mismo que a Alicia.

Sintió una sensación extraña, como si lo jalarán hacia el suelo. En cosa de segundos se encogió al tamaño de un ratón y su cara se iluminó al ver que pasaría por la puerta. Dando brinquitos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, siendo cegado por la luz que entraba.


	2. El jardín de las desconsideradas flores

**holaa! Quisiera aclarar algo antes de dejarlos leer... en mi imaginación (toda rara y retorcida) la historia se desarrolla con la apariencia de las tortugas del 2012 peeerooo...algunos personajes tienen la apariencia de la serie del 2003 (como abril o Casey), además tomaré algunos elementos de la pelicula de disney, de los libros de Lewis Carroll y de la peli de Tim burton! (Sí, de todos esos).**

**una cosa más... TMNT no me pertenecen, porque de ser así ya habría traumado a la audiencia con escenas Tcest! xD**

* * *

_2 -El jardín de las desconsideradas flores _

No era un jardín como creyó al inicio, el lugar parecía demasiado grande para serlo, más bien era un bosque…un bosque muy raro con árboles extraños. Escuchó un fuerte ¡Plop! Detrás suyo y al voltear la puerta había desaparecido.

-¡Aah! Lo que me faltaba…ahora debo buscar la manera de regresar, y de seguro daré vueltas por este lugar hasta darme cuenta que aquí mismo es la salida – Dijo en voz alta – Bueno, mejor no me muevo de aquí, tarde o temprano la puerta aparecerá…- y seguro de sus palabras Mikey se dispuso a sentarte sobre una gran roca, pero…

-¡Esa no es buena idea, no lo hagas! –escuchó voces a su alrededor. Nervioso movió la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el origen de las voces - ¡Mira que tierno! ¡Qué color tan curioso! –oyó risitas y sacó sus nunchucks, girando sobre sí mismo y moviendo la cabeza se tambaleó y cayó. Las risitas siguieron y Mikey, avergonzado se cruzó de brazos y resopló… las risas se detuvieron lentamente. Un chorrito de agua cayó sobre su cabeza y elevó la mirada, lo que vio lo dejó tan atónito que solo atino a abrir la boca y los ojos a más no poder.

-¡Cierra la boca querido! Es de mala educación tenerla abierta – Una enorme (en verdad enorme!) y linda rosa se dirigió a él con amabilidad.

-¿¡Ha- hablas!? –Balbuceó la joven tortuga -¡Una flor gigante me está hablando...!- dijo bajito, la sorpresa era tan grande que se quedó quieto mirando la rosa.

-¡Por supuesto que hablo, querido! Nosotras las flores hablamos con alguien que valga la pena –dijo orgullosa, ofreciendo una rama a Mikey para levantarlo.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? – murmuraban otras voces, ya repuesto de la impresión inicial observó con atención: lo que pensó que eran árboles extraños eran en realidad flores gigantes.

-¡Es verdad, ya recuerdo! –Susurró –En la historia hablaban de las flores, que estaban vivas y que…que eran muy criticonas.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras? –preguntó un lirio

-Nada importante, solo pensaba en voz alta –contestó, si la cosa era como se imaginaba debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, esas flores podían ser susceptibles.

-Si no fuera nada importante, no pensarías nada en voz alta –opinó una margarita.

-Es cierto –respondieron a coro las demás -. Nada importante.

Mikey solo atinó a asentir con nerviosismo… ¡Debía alejarse de ellas!

-Dinos, querido –comenzó la rosa, que parecía la líder -¿Quién eres tú? No pareces ser de por aquí.

-¡Oh! Disculpe mis malos modales – exclamó con caballerosidad, tratando de imitar los modales de Leo – Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, y llegué aquí por accidente.

-¡Ah! Que ricos modales que tiene el joven – comentó tímidamente una Violeta, a lo que las demás asintieron sonrientes.

-Tenía la intención de regresar por la puerta que me trajo pero desafortunadamente desapareció –continuó – me senté con la esperanza de que cuando apareciera estaría atento.

-¡Oh, mi niño! Temo decirte que pierdes tu tiempo –dijo el Lirio –esa puerta es solo de entrada.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Preguntó exaltado -¿Solo es la entrada?

-Así es.

-Pero debo regresar a casa –pensó por unos minutos hasta que preguntó -¿Por casualidad hay alguna otra persona por aquí? ¿O alguien parecido a mí?

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿Pues qué tipo de flor eres?

-Yo no soy una flor – Oh-oh esa era la conversación que quería evitar.

-¡Pues claro que no eres! –dijo una Lila súbitamente haciendo respingar a Mike – Nunca había visto a alguien con un capullo como el tuyo.

-Es completamente verde –agregó Tulipán –pero por detrás es de otro color, y tiene esa línea de color anaranjado atravesando su cara ¿No será una margarita?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó indignada la margarita – Ni siquiera tiene aroma –dijo oliendo a Mikey. La tortuga comenzaba a molestarse.

-¡Huuy! Y miren esos tallos –señalo el Lirio con burla los pies- ¡Que delgaduchos!

-¡A callar! –Gritó la rosa poniendo orden – Cuando se ponen a chillar así dan ganas de marchitarse para no escucharlas…

-No importa - le dijo Mikey conciliadoramente para tranquilizarla – Sería tan amable de decirme en dónde se halla la salida.

Un grupo de Violetas rió tontamente viendo a Mikey. La rosa, algo cohibida por tal galantería respondió.

-Me apena decir que no lo sé… pero sé de alguien que podría ayudarte.

-¿En verdad? –Preguntó con alivio la tortuga -¿Quién, dónde la encuentro?

-Lo encontrarás al otro lado de aquella colina –señalo hacia el frente una colina que no parecía estar lejos – sigue el camino de dulces y llegarás a él, es un sabio, un erudito, él es el único que podrá ayudarte.

-Pero rosa – dijo el diente de León –no puedes mandar a alguien como él con el sabio.

-¿Alguien como yo? –preguntó dudoso.

-¡Sí, alguien como tú! Debe ser tal y como sospechaba… no es más que una simple, móvil y vulgar hierba –dijo acusadoramente el Diente de León.

-¡Ay, no! – Exclamaron las flores con espanto e indignación-. Hará que el jardín se vea feo.

-¡No soy una hierba! Soy una tortuga –aclaró Miguel Ángel. Las flores comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, y notando crecer cierto aire de hostilidad se dirigió a la rosa que tan amablemente lo tratara-. ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Rosa! Debo irme…aunque es una pena que tengas que quedarte con todas estas maleducadas flores –agregó en un susurro.

-Descuida, querido, ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con ellas –sonrió la rosa – vete de una vez antes de que… -fue interrumpida por el Tulipán que empezó a empujar a Mikey, las demás flores la ayudaron, sacando a Mike del jardín de mala forma, llegando a rasparle con sus espinas los brazos.

Con los brazos ardiéndole y con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos, Miguel Ángel regresó a ver hacia el jardín donde esas horrendas flores lo miraban burlonamente, con los puños apretados y las mejillas infladas, les gritó e insultó desde la lejanía.

-Jardín de las flores vivas, já…-bufó – ¡Más bien el jardín de las flores desconsideradas y malvadas! - Poco a poco dejó de verlas y escucharlas… ahora debía concentrarse en salir de ese lugar… y encontrar a ese sabio.

En solo 20 minutos llegó a la colina. En la cima no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro e ilusión. Se podían ver tres caminos principales: el primero estaba hecho de jengibre; el segundo camino era el de dulce, como le había dicho la rosa que siguiera; y el tercero de piedras de colores. Sobra decir lo encantado que estaba el pequeño de los quelonios ante la perspectiva de ir por el de dulces…con lo glotón que era, echó una mirada de resignación a los caminos restantes y con los ojos brillando y dando saltitos camino por el sendero de dulces.

-¡Amo este lugar! –dijo un muy sonriente Miguel Ángel.

* * *

**Espero les hay gustado...cualquier comentario, sugerencia o Crítica constructiva son bienvenidas! **


	3. El sabio

**Tercer cap. arriba! agradezco sus comentarios y espero les guste...aunque lamento que sea corto...pero juro que el siguiente será un poco más largo (Promesa de exploradora) xD**

**TMNT no me pertenecen, porque como dije...ya hubiera traumado al público jajajajajajajaja**

* * *

_3- El sabio_

-Juumy! Podría acostumbrarme a esto – Miguel Ángel tenía las manos llenas de dulces. Los árboles eran, literalmente, enormes paletas de colores y bastones de dulce (fue lo primero que comprobó Mikey al subirse en ellos y lamerlos) y el césped tenía un sabor a refrescante menta, las flores eran en realidad bombones rellenos e incluso las rocas eran pedazos de azúcar (todo un paraíso para la glotona tortuguita) y si no estuviera pisando el suelo habría probado solo para averiguar qué sabor tenía. Entre más avanzaba se ponía mejor pues los arbustos que vio eran de algodón de azúcar – es el P-A-R-A-Í-S-O – saboreó (literalmente) la palabra en la boca **(N/a: Algo así como sugar Rush en Raph el demoledor)**.

Llegó a una desviación, en un lado ponía Al sabio y de otro Candy City. Bueno, era obvio qué vereda tomaría:

-¡A Candy City! –señaló con una sonrisa el quelonio. Ni bien camino 10 metros algo se interpuso en su camino…algo que lo hizo congelarse en su lugar del susto. Frente a él estaba una gigantesca hormiga recolectando las rocas, lentamente retrocedió…chocando con otra cosa que se agita suavemente en su hombro, dio la vuelta y…una bella mariposa de colores, tan grande como un autobús, le sonreía amigablemente, Mikey abrió la boca e hizo lo único que le pasó por la cabeza…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! –Gritó. Fue un gritó tan ridículamente agudo que bien podría haber sido de mujer, volteó con la intención de correr lejos, pero la hormiga estaba enfrente de él mirándolo, lo que lo puso más nervioso, lo peor fue notar que una abeja descendía hacia ellos y una oruga aparecía al lado suyo. Fue más de lo que Mikey podría soporta.

-¡Por favor! –Suplicó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado -¡No me lastimen! Soy muy joven y adorable para morir – Los insectos se le quedaron viendo con perplejidad ante su comportamiento.

-Jovencito, no queremos lastimarlo –dijo la hormiga –pero nos pareció raro que gritara, díganos ¿Está bien, no está lastimado?

-N-No –contestó – E-estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó la abeja –porque su grito indicaba lo contrario, por eso me desvíe de mi ruta, creí que necesitaría ayuda.

Apenado y sonrojado Miguel se disculpó por su reacción, aunque todavía se sentía exaltado. Ahora sí comprendía un poco a su hermano Raphael y su miedo a los insectos, definitivamente no podría volver a burlarse de él… o tal vez sí…después de todo Raph no tenía porque saber lo que pasó. La abeja se despidió y siguió su camino, al igual que la hormiga continuó su trabajo, quedándose con la mariposa y la oruga.

-Soy Jun –se presentó la mariposa.

-Yo Mikey –saludó. Escuchó un bufido a su derecha, la oruga lo veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados -¿Y usted, señor?

La oruga solo le dio una mirada despectiva, sacó detrás de sí una pipa y empezó a fumar tranquilamente, sin prisa. _"Esa oruga me suena de algo…"_ pensó Mikey.

-No te preocupes –dijo la mariposa –él es así con todos, es un gruñón.

Ante esa declaración, la oruga solo se sacó la pipa de la boca y, aún con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a la tortuga con voz adormilada.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- dijo la oruga. _"Este no se anda con rodeos"_ se dijo Mikey.

-Busco a alguien que me ayude a regresar a mi hogar.

-¿Tu hogar? ¿Acaso estás perdido? –preguntó preocupada la mariposa.

-Algo así Jun.

-Entonces ¿A quién buscas? –preguntó con cierta severidad la oruga exhalando el humo de su pipa, y entonces lo recordó… en el cuanto de Alicia la oruga la ayudaba ¿Y si él era el sabio? ¡Sí! Debía serlo.

-¡Creo que lo buscaba a usted Sr. Oruga! –exclamó contento Mikey.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Declaró la oruga – Yo no sé cómo podría ayudarte.

-Pero ¿No es usted el sabio? –preguntó desesperado.

-¿¡Él el sabio!? –Dijo la risueña Jun –Claro que no lo es, el sabio no sería un cascarrabias.

-Entonces, en dónde podría encontrarlo.

-¡Mira si eres tonto, jovenzuelo! – dijo la oruga con desprecio.

-¡No lo soy! – contestó Mikey enfadado.

-¡Sí lo eres! –Sentenció la oruga gruñona – Alguien que no sabe leer es un tonto.

-Lo que el cascarrabias quiere decir –Intervino rápidamente Jun al ver la cara de Miguel Ángel –es que te pasaste la desviación, hay un cartel que dice claramente hacia dónde vive el sabio.

-Entonces sí era verdad, creí que solo era para distraer o una broma o… o algo así –se excusó.

-Como dije, eres un tonto – Mikey le dirigió una mirada molesta a la oruga – el sabio no es alguien que guste de muchas bromas, es muy amable y solidario que prefiere ayudar a los demás.

-El único del que habla bien la oruga es del sabio –dijo Jun –una razón más para admirarle.

-Supongo. Gracias por su ayuda –se despidió Mikey.

-¿Irás ahora? Está por anochecer –inquirió la mariposa, y como por arte de magia el reflejo del sol al ocultarse le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Mikey con sorpresa -¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estaba claro hace unos momentos! ¿¡Por qué de pronto oscureció!?

-Es normal en este lugar, no te sorprendas torpe.

-Mikey no puedes ir solo a buscar al sabio por la noche, el camino se pone peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?

- Para quien no conozca el camino, torpe –dijo la oruga arrastrando las palabras – por la noche es peligroso.

-Pero yo necesito llegar hoy ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se lamentó la tortuga de anaranjado.

-Puedo llevarte si gustas –ofreció Jun con una sonrisa –te llevaré volando.

Mikey aceptó enseguida, monto sobre la enorme mariposa y se despidió de la oruga, quien se sentó en una seta de gomita y continuó fumando su pipa muy dignamente. Jun alzó vuelo y se dirigió hacia la casa del sabio.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Jun dejó a Mikey frente a la casa del Sabio, se despidió deseándole suerte a la tortuga y se marchó. Más que una casa parecía una cueva, una cueva no muy cómoda…pero mucho más segura que estar afuera en el frío. Sin dejar de observar a su alrededor se acercó lentamente a la puerta, y dudando tocó la puerta. Esperó. Volvió a tocar. Nada. A punto de tocar por tercera vez la puerta se abrió con un rechinido, _"esto parece película de terror"_ pensó. Entró con cautela, y no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro ante lo que vio. Máquinas, muchas de ellas, aparatos raros y conocidos.

-¡Que cosa tan curiosa! – dijo Mikey acercándose a un aparatito redondo y transparente.

-Yo que tú no haría eso – dijo una voz. Mike se volteó asustado. – esa cosa emite una descarga eléctrica que te paralizaría completamente.

Ante Miguel ángel surgió una figura alta y sonrió con alivio al ver una cara conocida.

-¡Donnie!

* * *

**Solo quiero agregar que en el pais de las maravillas que esta en mi imaginación...anochece y amanece como si nada repentinamente!**


	4. Explicaciones

**Muy a mi pesar las TMNT no me pertenecen**

* * *

_4 - Explicaciones_

Frente a Miguel Ángel apareció su hermano Donatello, la misma cara, la misma voz, la misma estatura y llevaba su bandana de color morado…Sí, ese era su querido hermano el genio.

-¡Oh, hermano! Qué alegría me da verte – expreso el pequeño de los quelonios dispuesto a abrazar…el aire -¿Qué pasa Donnie? –Preguntó confundido ante la evasiva del genio.

-¿Así que tu eres la tortuga que ha estado deambulando por Heartland?

-¿En dónde?

-Heartland…así se llama este lugar… -ignorando la cara llena de confusión de Mike continuó- Mi nombre es Donatello, aunque muchos me conocen como "El sabio", ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué no se supone que lo sepas todo? – Dijo burlonamente Mike –Digo, eres un sabio después de todo.

-Lo que me faltaba, otro graciosito –murmuró entre dientes Donnie– Como bien dices, soy un sabio, no un adivino, ahora dime ¿Quién eres y en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Soy Miguel Ángel, pero dime Mikey – la joven tortuga estaba confundida, sí, se parecía muchísimo a su hermano pero no era él – vine a pedir ayuda.

Ambas tortugas se miraron en silencio, y con una sonrisa Donatello lo invitó a sentarse, por lo que fueron a la pequeña sala que había en la siguiente habitación. Mikey aprovechó y observó con atención a la tortuga de bandana morada. Definitivamente era una copia exacta de su hermano Donnie; además la tortuga vestía ropas raras: pantalón ajustado y zapatos negros, y la playera era blanca con franjas moradas y mangas hasta los codos con cuello alto, con un estilo que parecía ser occidental, además se alargaba por la parte de atrás hasta los tobillos. Comparado con él, Mike se sentía levemente expuesto, pues solo tenía puestas sus protecciones, su cinturón (con sus nunchucks) y su bandana.

Después de ofrecerle un chocolate caliente, Donatello pidió que le explicara cómo había llegado a ese lugar, y Mike le relató lo que había pasado desde esa mañana, incluso le comentó el parecido con su hermano el genio. La sabia tortuga lo escucho con atención y cuando Mikey terminó comenzó a explicarle:

-Bueno Miguel Ángel, en parte tienes razón, viajaste por un portal a esta dimensión – dijo tranquilamente – la tortuga que seguiste es el único que puede viajar fuera de este mundo

-¿Cómo está eso? -Interrumpió Mikey.

-Por el reloj –contestó simplemente – como te dije, este mundo se llama Heartland, no "el país de las maravillas" – rió con suavidad – y el parecido que tengo con tu hermano posiblemente se deba a que estamos en otra dimensión dentro de su universo.

-¿Entonces existe otro yo aquí también?

-Lo dudo, si existiera otro Miguel ángel…

-Mikey –interrumpió con un puchero –dime Mikey.

-…Otro Mikey, te reconocería, en este lugar es casi imposible que no nos conozcamos entre todos.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces sí puedes ayudarme?

-Podría, pero… -dudó un segundo –en estos momentos no es posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó exasperado la tortuga de anaranjado –Solo hay que buscar a esa tortuga con el reloj.

-Ese reloj es un dispositivo creado para viajar entre dimensiones es verdad, pero está adaptado para que sólo su dueño lo pueda usar, así si llegase a perderse o se lo robaran no podrían usarlo, es una medida de seguridad, pero parece que tuvo una falla, lo que explicaría por qué estás aquí.

-Pues tengo que conseguir uno, solo dime dónde lo consigo.

-No existen más –declaró Donatello – ese artefacto es único.

-Entonces eso significa que nunca podré volver a casa –se lamentó Mike, con los ojos llorosos – no veré a mi familia y amigos nunca.

Donatello miraba con pesar a su invitado.

-Hay una forma…pero es demasiado peligroso – confesó, Mikey puso atención a sus palabras – la situación por la que pasamos los habitantes de este lugar es delicada – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué situación? ¡Por dios, Donatello! Dime qué situación –dijo exasperado Mikey.

-Guerra…-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Mikey lo escuchara – Se espera que Heartland estalle en guerra – ante la muda pregunta del quelonio de anaranjado continuó – Han pasado años desde que el rey de corazones usurpó el trono, quitándoselo al rey de blanco. También se apoderó del palacio…

-Déjame adivinar, el único portal que puede sacarme de aquí se encuentra en el palacio – dijo Mike con fastidio - ¡Típico! – Y con un tono más curioso agregó – Oye, un momento ¿Cómo puede existir un portal de salida, si solo se puede viajar a través del reloj?

-Eres muy curioso, Miguel Ángel –sonrió Donatello, Mikey correspondió la sonrisa apenado – Hace siglos, durante la formación de la Heartland, el primer sabio que tuvo esta tierra tenía la teoría de que existía la posibilidad de viajar a otros mundos o dimensiones, y como era un sabio nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, muy al contrario lo apoyaron. Durante años realizó experimentos para comprobar sus teorías… hasta que finalmente lo logró, creo el primer portal transdimensional, según sus notas el portal te transportaba a donde más querías incluso dentro de esta dimensión, si deseaba aparecer en el salón principal del rey solo tenía que cruzarlo.

-Si podía ir a cualquier dimensión ¿Por qué lo usaba aquí? –preguntó dudoso Mike.

-Porque era un portal de entrada, pero para regresar a su lugar de origen no se materializaba, fue algo que dio por sentado que sería automático, por lo que no consideró que se necesitaría otro portal.

-¡Aaah! Y qué paso.

-Pues ya tenía una edad muy avanzada como para continuar el trabajo, así que cuando escogió al siguiente sabio le contó sobre su invención… durante los primeros 200 años, el legado pasaba de sabio a sabio (y de rey a rey cabe mencionar, pues no se le debe esconder nada), hasta que de pronto no se le dio importancia y se canceló el proyecto.

-¿¡Así como así!?

-Así como así –afirmó Donatello- y el secreto del portal se hizo un secreto a voces. Aunque ahora se considera una leyenda o un cuento de niños… el portal quedó muy bien escondido para ojos indiscretos, y solamente el rey y el sabio en turno conocen su ubicación.

-¡Entonces tú y el rey blanco saben dónde está! Podrían ayudarme a volver.

-Miguel Ángel ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? – Preguntó impaciente el sabio –Han arrebatado la corona al legitimo rey, por lo que es imposible entrar al palacio a buscar el portal sin correr el riesgo de ser atrapados, el rey de corazones conoce la existencia de dicho portal pero no sabe sobre las funciones del reloj, y no queremos que sospeche siquiera la posibilidad de los viajes inter-dimensionales.

-Entiendo… - Mikey bajó la cabeza con pesar – No hay nada que puedan hacer…a menos que…

-A menos que qué –Preguntó curioso el sabio, Mike levantó la mirada y vio en él una chispa que había reconocido en otros ojos.

-Voy a ayudarlos – dijo con determinación.

-¡No! Miguel Ángel, esta no es tu guerra…

- Quiero regresar a mi hogar, y si para hacerlo debo luchar ¡Lo haré!

-¡Podrías morir! –Insistía la sabia tortuga –y no regresarías.

-Pero si me quedó sin hacer nada, el resultado será el mismo – alegaba el pequeño quelonio – Mi hermano Leonardo… -susurró con tristeza- él haría lo mismo, él lo intentaría…y yo lo haré.

-¿Leonardo? – Donatello ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Mi hermano mayor…-explicó.

-Entiendo… Si estás tan decidido no puedo obligarte a nada – dijo Donnie después de pensarlo brevemente –, puedes unirte a la lucha.

-¡Sí! –Festejó Mikey con un salto – Solo dime qué tengo que hacer…

-Por ahora, dormir.

-¡Muy bien! Iré a… ¿Dormir? – Preguntó perplejo Miguel Ángel -¿¡Qué!?

-Ya es tarde – explicó Donatello – Será mejor descansar y mañana ya veremos lo demás.

-Pero, Donnie… -se quejó.

-Nada de "pero Donnie"… a dormir –sentenció la tortuga de antifaz morado. Mikey no insistió, había pasado por mucho ese día, la verdad sí se sentía cansado, así que siguió a Donatello sin replica alguna, el quelonio le ofreció una habitación sencilla para descansar, y antes de retirarse formuló la duda que tenía en la cabeza desde que la tortuguita llegó – Miguel Ángel… ¿En verdad me parezco mucho a tu hermano?

-Sí, eres la viva imagen de Don – contestó Mikey –y no me digas Miguel Ángel, te pedí que me llamarás Mikey.

-¿Por eso me dices Donnie? – siguió interrogando el sabio, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

-Así es…espero que no te moleste.

Donatello solo lo miró, y lentamente se formó una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

-No me molesta –declaró finalmente –Buenas noches…Mikey.

-¡Hasta mañana, Donnie! – Mikey se quitó sus protecciones y cayó rendido en la cama.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, una tortuga estaba recargada de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en la puerta de la habitación, solo se alejó cuando escuchó unos leves ronquidos provenientes de su invitado.

-Que sujeto tan interesante eres Miguel Ángel-. Donatello se dirigió a su estudio, tenía que empezar a planear el siguiente movimiento, y para eso…debía escribir una carta.

* * *

En el palacio de corazones, el rey usurpador daba vueltas en la sala del trono, refunfuñando cosas ininteligibles para los demás, a base de gritos llamó a uno de los sirvientes:

-¿¡Dónde está el general!? Tráelo ante mí.

-El general estaba entrenando al ejército, su alteza –contestó con voz baja el sirviente –enseguida viene.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a un cocodrilo vestido de negro y con un parche en el ojo.

-¿Deseaba verme, alteza?

-Informe de avance –ordenó con voz fría el rey.

-Señor los entrenamientos van bien, los soldados realizan los ejercicios con eficacia, dentro de poco estarán listos para luchar.

-Muy bien, y lo demás…

-Con respecto a lo demás – continuó el cocodrilo con el ceño fruncido -, los rebeldes no han dado señales de aparecer al igual que el rey blanco, corre el rumor de que murió por la herida mortal que se hizo en el combate contra usted.

-No sabes cuánto deseo eso… -inquirió el rey de corazones – Necesito que escoltes a los nobles de Heartland al palacio para la cena que haré, no debe faltar ninguno de ellos, entendido. Esa estúpida tortuga mensajera ya debió entregar los sobres.

-Sí señor, como ordene – el cocodrilo hizo una reverencia, y estaba por retirarse pero la voz del rey lo detuvo.

-Si se resisten, tienes la orden de cortarles la cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Con gusto, alteza. Organizaré a los soldados para cumplir su orden.

-Me complace su rapidez y eficacia, general Leatherhead. Puede retirarse. –El cocodrilo hizo nuevamente una reverencia al rey de corazones y se dirigió a cumplir con sus órdenes.

* * *

**El traje que lleva puesto donnie es como el de Fye de Tsubasha Reservoir, jejejejejee ya que no se si lo describi bien xD**

**y como dije las tortugas aqui tienen la apariencia de la 2k12! xD**


	5. Jodido Gato

**Capítulo 5 arribaa! perdón la demora pero mi musa se tomó unos días de descanso y mi cerebro se secó!**

**como dije, el fic está inspirado en la serie del 2003 pero la apariencia de las tortugas será a la de la serie del 2012! (lo sé...extraño!)**

**TMNT no me pertenecen y...ya saben lo demás! xD**

* * *

_5 – Jodido gato_

Cuando Mikey despertó se sobresaltó al notar que no estaba en su habitación de la granja, algo adormilado recordó en dónde se encontraba y dando un gran bostezo se desperezó, justo cuando se colocó su bandana junto con las protecciones un delicioso aroma lo embargó, abriendo la puerta salió buscando la fuente de tan rico olor llevándolo a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina. Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

La cocina estaba atestada de estanterías con algunos libros, pero sobre todo con todo tipo y tamaño de frascos, tarros, viales, probetas y matraces. Había tanta estantería, que casi parecía un laberinto, y casi todas estaban ocupadas con extraños ingredientes, desde los más bonitos, curiosos, hasta los más repugnantes. Algunos se movían en su interior, otros tenían incluso un ligero brillo.

Donatello ya estaba despierto y completamente vestido preparando lo que parecía el desayuno, Miguel lo contempló recargado de la puerta. Cortaba una cosa redonda roja (Mike supuso que era fruta o algo parecido) y la colocaba en un cuenco de cristal al mismo tiempo que revolvía algo dentro de un caldero en el fuego. Estaba de espaldas a Mikey cuando habló, sobresaltando al pequeño quelonio:

-Buenos días Miguel Ángel, ven a desayunar…- se dio la vuelta encarando a Mike y sentándose en una de las sillas –a menos que prefieras seguir viéndome ahí parado.

Mikey se sonrojo un poco avergonzado.

-Buenos días a ti también Donnie…y ya te dije que me digas Mikey.

-Pero porqué no te gusta que te digan así si ese es tu nombre ¿O no te gusta?

La joven tortuguita se sentó frente a Donnie

-No es que no me guste –aclaró – es solo que me hace sentir viejo cuando me llaman por mi nombre completo o peor, me siento regañado, mis hermanos así me dicen cuando hago algo que los molesta.

-Entiendo, está bien Mikey tú ganas…- el nombrado solo sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó dudoso Mike ante el extraño desayuno que tenía enfrente

-El desayuno –dijo con indiferencia la tortuga de morado –adelante sírvete.

Con desconfianza, el joven de añil probó el contenido del cuenco de cristal. Abrió los ojos con deleite y una sonrisa se formó en su boca, por un segundo pensó que la comida sabría mal por el extraño aspecto, pero al probarla se sorprendió. No sabía qué era lo que comía y no le importaba ya, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento era el delicioso sabor de aquella exótica comida. De más está decir que la tortuga de bandana anaranjada devoró cuanto pudo ante la asombrada mirada de Donatello, _"Es un glotón"_ pensaba mientras Mikey tomaba un gran vaso de jugo y volvía atacar la comida.

-Tranquilo Mikey, come más despacio te vas a atorar – aconsejó preocupado Donnie -, y no hables con la boca llena – pidió al ver a su invitado tratando de abrir la boca.

-Disculpa, pero está delicioso – saboreó Mike sonriendo – no sé qué es pero está muy rico.

El desayuno transcurrió entre los halagos de Mike por la comida mientras Donatello vigilaba el contenido del caldero.

* * *

Una hora después ambas tortugas estaban sentadas en la sala decidiendo qué hacer, Donnie le comentó sobre la carta que mandó y la respuesta que había recibido antes de que despertara. Le había escrito al rey blanco sobre su situación y la decisión que tomó, él quería conocer a la joven tortuga y hablar en persona por lo que invitaba a Mike a visitarlo en Cake City… el problema era que no daba un lugar especifico y, por lo que Don había dicho, Cake City era la población más grande de Heartland; pero la cosa no acababa ahí, pues se pedía que asistiera sólo.

-Pero ¿Y si me pierdo? ¿Si me confundo y voy por otro lado? – Eran las inquietudes de la joven tortuga - ¿Por qué debo ir solo? Pudo mandar al menos una dirección.

-No envió una dirección porque no la necesitas –explicó pacientemente el sabio – se dice que aquel que sea de buen corazón y no tenga malas intensiones, encontrará al rey blanco, quien gustoso lo ayudará. Por eso debes ir solo, debes demostrar que tienes buenas intensiones.

Mikey guardó silencio un momento: comprendía las medidas de seguridad para proteger al rey de cualquier espía, no tardó en aceptar verlo, sin importar qué, regresaría a casa.

-¡Muy bien, iré!

Donatello asintió y le acercó un mapa de Heartland: los tres caminos principales se conectaban con el Castillo, por lo que debía tener cuidado de encontrarse con algún guardia; Cake City estaba sobre el camino de Jengibre y antes de que Mike protestará ante la idea de tener que regresar todo el camino, la tortuga de bandana morada le señaló un atajó por el bosque.

-Es imposible que te pierdas, solo hay un camino. Y procura no mencionar que eres de otra dimensión, levantaría sospechas.

-¡Eres el mejor Donnie! –exclamó Mikey abrazándolo, lo que incomodó a la tortuga de bandana morada y solo atinó a darle una palmadita en el caparazón-. Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya ahora.

-¡Espera! – Lo detuvo Donnie, tendiéndole un paquete –quiero darte esto, si solo llevas puestas tus protecciones llamarás mucho la atención.

-¡Es genial Donnie! – se emocionó Mikey al ver el contenido y corriendo a probárselo.

Minutos después Miguel Ángel salió completamente vestido con las ropas que Donatello le dio: Llevaba puesto lo que parecía un traje de buzo negro de tela ligera y elástica que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo (casi como una segunda piel); sobre el traje una túnica anaranjada con hombreras y abierta por el frente lo cubría, una larga bufanda azul que puesta daba la ilusión de capa y un cinturón ancho lo sostenía en su lugar además de que le daba el espacio para poner sus armas; llevaba unas botas y unos guantes cafés con toques amarillos que completaban el traje, contando su distintiva bandana.

-¡Viejo, esto es genial! – exclamó Mikey dando saltitos como un niño.

Antes de poder partir a Cake City, Donatello le advirtió de posibles peligros que podía encontrar en su camino, advertencias que Mikey solo escuchaba a medias, Donnie le dio un golpe en la nuca con un grueso libro al notarse ignorado, a lo que su interlocutor solo soltó un quejido y escuchó con atención, además de agradecer la ayuda del sabio.

-No fue nada, Mikey…nos veremos pronto –y con una enigmática sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, la tortuga cerró la puerta en la cara de Mikey.

* * *

Al no escuchar más las protestas de Miguel Ángel, Donnie asomó la cabeza fuera de la casa, y al no verlo se recargó del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados:

-¿Es él? –una voz se escuchó a espaldas de Donnie, pero éste no volteo a ver a la persona que apareció a su lado, solo asintió con la cabeza-. Je je je, que interesante, se ve tan inocente.

A Donatello le molestó el tono juguetón de su compañía.

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer –siseó con seriedad –avísales a los demás.

-Como ordene ¡Oh, gran sabio! –Se burló el sujeto a su lado, Donnie solo gruño bajito –Nos vemos-, una cola rozó la nariz de la tortuga lo que la hizo estornudar.

-Como detesto a ese sujeto – murmuró con fastidió.

* * *

Observaba a su alrededor con gran curiosidad, el bosque no era de dulce como pensaba que seria, era normal; a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a unos animales:

-El dodo y los animales locos que hicieron la carrera sin meta – masculló para sí – o al menos la hubieran hecho si hubiera estado el charco de lágrimas…

Cuando los animales notaron su presencia trataron de acercarse a él, por lo que Mikey se alejó con prisa, sin voltear a verlos. No debía entretenerse en el bosque mucho tiempo, pues al anochecer se ponía peligroso, y si no fuera porque el pequeño de los quelonios temía a la oscuridad estando solo, se encargaría de los peligros él solito y con destreza.

Llegó a un claro donde había una casita de poco más de un metro de altura. Mike se quedo mirándola uno o dos minutos antes de continuar su camino. Si no se equivocaba era la casa de la Duquesa que tenía un bebé feo, cuya casa apestaba a pimienta y donde reinaba un caos que ni siquiera su Sensei podría controlar. Y efectivamente, como si lo hubiesen escuchado, del interior de la casa salía un ruido espantoso: aullidos, estornudos y de vez en cuando un estrepitoso golpe, como si un plato o una olla se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. ¡Ni loco entraría!

-¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! ¡Terriblemente tarde!

Mikey se detuvo al escuchar esa voz…era idéntica a la de Raphael. Con cautela se acercó a la casa escondiéndose entre un árbol frondoso y abriendo los ojos de par en par, con dificultad ahogó una carcajada, no quería que lo descubrieran… no importa si no lo era, aquella tortuga era idéntica a su temperamental hermano (con todo y bandana) y verlo vestido de aquella manera le divertía enormemente.

Vio como la tortuga se acercaba y golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta. Una persona (o eso parecía) con cara redonda y grandes ojos de rana, abrió al instante. Vio como el mensajero empezó por sacarse de debajo del brazo una gran carta, casi tan grande como él y la entregaba, mientras decía en un tono que pretendía ser solemne:

-Para la Duquesa. Una invitación del rey de corazones para una reunión importante.

El lacayo-rana repitió lo dicho por la tortuga, pero cambiando el orden de las palabras:

-Del rey de corazones. Una invitación para la Duquesa para una reunión importante-. Dijo, haciendo una reverencia a la que la tortuga imitó de mala gana.

-Esto me tiene harto – mascullaba con los dientes apretados al alejarse de la puerta -. Debería mandar a ese estúpido cocodrilo a hacer sus recados. ¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! – gritó a un grupo de animales que se habían detenido al verlo pasar, los pobres solo pudieron correr asustados en dirección opuesta.

-¡Definitivamente es igual a Raphita! – soltó una risita traviesa Mikey, comprobando que la malhumorada tortuga continuaba su camino.

-Esa tortuga tiene muy mal genio, ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz suave y apacible desde la rama de un árbol, sobresaltando a Miguel Ángel-, El rey de corazones es muy impaciente y ordenó que entregará las invitaciones rápidamente o le cortaría la cabeza. Es su pasatiempo favorito ¿Sabes?

-¿Gato de Cheshire? –preguntó Mike, completamente fascinado sin mirarlo aún, notando una cola felina frente a su cara.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Sabes mi nombre? Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy importante, solo soy yo. O tal vez no lo sea.

El tono de voz que utilizó el gato puso nervioso a Mikey, y con timidez alzó la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Se quedó quieto. Ese lugar no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¿¡Casey!? – no pudo evitar la pregunta llena de incredulidad.

Siempre pensó que el gato de Cheshire era eso precisamente ¡Un gato! Pero frente a él no estaba ningún minino rechoncho y sonriente, si no una versión humana (de su amigo, además) con orejas y cola de gato. Pero lo más sorprendente era la vestimenta. No era adorable, estaba lejos de ser tierno. El felino vestía pantalón no muy pegado, una playera con las mangas cortadas y que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen pero de cuello alto, guantes que llegaban a la altura de los codos y unos tenis desgastados. Todo era negro con pequeños toques purpura. Además llevaba una larga cadena de oro atada a un collar en su cuello. Un estilo como punk bastante peculiar, tenía que admitir Mike. Y llevaba ambas orejas perforadas al igual que su ombligo, en la punta de su cola solo lo adornaba con una pluma blanca.

-Mucho me temo me confundes – acercó, repentinamente, su cara a la tortuga – Como bien dices, soy el gato Cheshire. Puedes decirme Ches.

Sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda. La mirada, claramente felina, se clavó en él de forma suspicaz. Agradecía mentalmente que el verdadero Casey no tuviera unos ojos así. Podría tener la cara y el cabello negro (aunque más corto) e incluso el cuerpo fortachón de su amigo, pero esos ojos amarillos nada tenían que ver con él.

-Aaah, claro, Ches…-rió nervioso. El minino lamió una de sus manos y se acicaló graciosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-. Es que te pareces a un amigo.

-Entonces tu amigo debe ser atractivo- ronroneó el gato y se acercó peligrosamente con una sonrisa perversa. Mikey se alejó de él automáticamente.

-No lo sé, realmente nunca lo había considerado –balbuceó el quelonio de bandana anaranjada.

-Jajaja, eres adorable pequeño – el humano-gato dio dos pasos hacia atrás, creando una distancia prudente entre ambos-, algo inocente, pero no importa.

Mikey decidió ignorar el último comentario.

-Eeh, gracias… supongo. Un placer conocerte –repuso-, pero ya debo irme, adiós.

-¿Y a dónde vas, tortuguita? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Esto…¿A cake City? – Dudó Mikey. Cheshire alzó una ceja con burla.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo o preguntando? – Miguel hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el tono burlón del gato – Oh, tortuguita ¿No sabes a dónde ir acaso?

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó molesto – y no me digas tortuguita. Me llamó Miguel Ángel.

-Miguel ángel –repitió con lentitud y mordiéndose ligeramente los labios, lo que provocó más escalofríos en Mike-, lindo nombre.

El semihumano, al ver la cara del joven quelonio, no aguantó y se echó a reír escandalosamente. Mikey solo se lo quedó viendo extrañado ante su reacción.

-Deja…de mi…mirarme así…- habló entre carcajadas Cheshire– so-solo es…una broma. Jajajaja, no te lo tomes en serio, hombre.

Mikey se relajó visiblemente y no pudo evitar una mueca de reproche _"¡Jodido gato! ¡Me la estaba creyendo!"_, pensó molestó.

-¡No deberías bromear con esas cosas! –Replicó -¡Estuve a punto de atacarte para salvar mi integridad!

-No puedo evitarlo, mi carácter siempre ha sido burlón, me gusta divertirme la mayor parte del tiempo.

-A mí también me gusta hacer bromas pero hay cosas con las que no se juega, viejo.

-Bueno ya, tranquilo –lo apaciguó el minino con su eterna sonrisa –Entonces ¿En verdad vas a Cake City? –Mike asintió -¿No eres de Heartland, verdad? Porque solo un forastero iría a ese lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay allá?

-Ese lugar está llenó de los guardias del rey de corazones – dijo Cheshire recargado sobre un árbol- Los que viven ahí tienen mucho cuidado de llamar la mínima atención… como dije al rey le gusta cortar cabezas y muchos prefieren no ser parte de esa exclusiva colección. Debes tener cuidado.

-No te preocupes por eso, nada me pasará – aseguró Mike - ¿Qué más hay por este camino, Ches?

-En esta dirección viven el sombrerero y el conejo blanco –señalo con una de sus manos.

-El sombrerero loco y… ¡Espera! ¿El conejo blanco? –Dijo Mikey con sorpresa- ¿Qué no deberían ser el sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo?

-¿Liebre, cuál liebre?

-Se supone que el conejo blanco es el que siempre anda preocupado por llegar a tiempo –masculló para sí, ignorando a su acompañante -¡No tomando té con el sombrerero!

-Te equivocas –contestó Ches- el conejo blanco y el sombrerero son muy amigos desde siempre. Y la tortuga cascarrabias es el que siempre anda apurado.

"_Un cambio en la historia"_ pensó Mike, ansioso de conocer a personajes tan peculiares.

-Sigue tu camino, Mikey – aconsejó el semihumano sonriente – No querrás que te agarre la noche en el bosque.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Tal vez conozcas a ese par, suerte con ellos…la necesitarás –dijo Ches, refiriéndose al sombrerero y al conejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El gato no contestó y se desvaneció. A Mike esto no lo sorprendió… demasiado, se empezaba a acostumbrar a las cosas raras. Estaba todavía mirando hacia el lugar donde Cheshire había estado, cuando éste reapareció de golpe.

-Un consejo, tortuguita…cuidado con lo que comes- dijo, y desapareció de nuevo.

-Que sujeto tan raro… aunque Casey también lo es, tal vez no son tan diferentes - Mientras decía estas palabras, miró hacia arriba, y allí estaba el minino una vez más, sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-Viejo, ¡A ver si dejas de andar apareciendo y desapareciendo tan de golpe! ¡Me da mareo! – replicó Mikey con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pequeño. Como digas – aceptó Ches Y esta vez desapareció despacito, con mucha suavidad, empezando por la punta de la cola y terminando con sus ojos y la sonrisa, que permaneció un rato allí cuando el resto de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido.

-¡Genial! -se dijo el joven de añil- ¡Es la cosa más rara que he visto! Bueno eso sin contar los portales interdimensionales, los viajes en el tiempo, robots aliens, objetos místicos…- y siguió con su discurso durante el camino.

* * *

-¡Al fin terminé de entregar las malditas invitaciones! – una impaciente tortuga se dejó caer en una cómoda silla y cerró los ojos – Merezco un descanso por trabajar tanto.

-Eso crees tú, tortuga de agua de dulce – masculló una voz burlona, el mencionado lo ignoró – ¡Prácticamente no haces nada!

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres Cheshire!? –Preguntó molestó el joven.

-¡Que humorcito traes Raph! – dijo Ches, apareciendo solo la cabeza – ¿Va a jugar al croquet hoy el rey?

-No estoy seguro. ¿Solo a eso viniste? ¿A preguntar eso? – Bufó Raphael abriendo los ojos completamente-, Te habrías enterado después, si el estúpido cocodrilo te ve me meterás en problemas.

-Conocí a alguien interesante – habló como si nada el humano-gato – Es algo inocente, te caería bien.

-¿¡Estás diciendo que mientras yo arriesgo mi trasero tú te pones a coquetear con cualquiera!? –Exclamó riendo Raphael – Tú sí que te diviertes.

-¿Celoso? –Cheshire apareció el resto de su cuerpo y posó su cola sobre la cara de la tortuga.

-¡Eso quisieras! – De un manotazo alejo la cola de su cara-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo vine a decir eso…

-¿Y eso me importa porque…?

-Solo quería que lo supieras por si llegas a verlo.

-Está bien – inquirió con fastidio – Si eso es todo vete ya, no sea que cualquier descerebrado te vea.

-¡Oh, te preocupas por mí! – El felino ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a la malhumorada tortuga – Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

Raphael se ruborizó y se sacudió con fuerza al semihumano.

-¡No te pongas empalagoso! Es molesto –dijo avergonzado.

-¡También te quiero amigo! Tengo cosas que hacer aún, nos vemos – Cheshire desapareció poco apoco, cuando al final quedó su cabeza agregó – Por cierto, se llama Miguel Ángel.

-¿Qué?

-El sujeto que te mencioné se llama Miguel Ángel – aclaró- Te agradará cuando lo conozcas – y sin agregar nada más desapareció por completo, dejando a Raphael solo.

-¡Jodido gato! Sabe que detesto que me hable con tanto misterio – se dijo con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto un lacayo avisó a Raphael que el rey lo buscaba. La tortuga mensajera gruñó por lo bajo y salió presuroso a presentarse con el rey. Deseaba dejar esperando al tirano rey…pero apreciaba su cabeza. Apuró el paso y llegó a la sala real.

Antes de entrar a la sala del trono, respiró profundamente y adquirió una pose temerosa y sumisa.

* * *

**Eso es todo...sé que no soy buena describiendo la ropa así que diré que Mikey está vestido como Tapion de la pelicula de DBZ! y Casey (gatito travieso) como Boris Airay (Encontré la historia de Alicia en versión anime...me enamoré! ) y no se preocupen, así se llevan Raph y Casey...al menos en el país de las maravillas...mi intensión es traumar un poquiitiito a Mikey (Juuuajuuaajaja * Risa diabolica xD Eso es todo... chaito!**


End file.
